Bleach: I won't let you fall again
by reckless-chan
Summary: During a battle with the enemy, Ichigo deadly injures Rukia by mistake. He feels that it's always his fault that she ges hurt. How will Rukia prove him wrong for his thoughts? IchiRuki fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first BLEACH fan fiction, so please no flamers!  
I'm writing what I had in a dream!  
I think it's one of my favorite stories I've written yet!**

**Okay, so here we go!  
ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1: Fell once; I'm not going to let you fall again**

Ichigo and Rukia were in Ichigo's room just relaxing, when they felt a sudden large amount of reiatsu hit them on the backs.

"Ichigo, did you feel that immense reiatsu?" Rukia asked. Her eyes were wide open in fear. Ichigo didn't look at her but he nodded. "It didn't feel like a hollow… what could it be?"

Rukia felt confused. She didn't know anything about it and it wasn't something that she recognized. Ichigo was looking out his window.

"Well, the only thing we could do is go check. Don't you think?" Ichigo asked looking at Rukia. Rukia nodded.

They both blasted out of their gigais and jumped out of Ichigo's bedroom window. They ended up in the forest near Karakura Town. In the heart of the forest, there was a man dressed in a black robe, that looked like those of a shinigami, except on his right arm, he had a chain wrapped around it and in his right hand, he was holding a zanpakuto that looked as fragile as glass. He was letting out an immense amount of reiatsu as he was attacking someone, but who? Ichigo looked around and saw a little girl with short light brown hair in pigtails and bright green eyes. She had a small chain in her chest… A SOUL! Ichigo used flash step and appeared in front of the little girl, as Rukia yelled his name.

"Ichigo, watch out!" As soon as she yelled his name, the man smirked. He held up his glass like zanpakuto.

"Haunt them, Gōsuto **(ghost ****ゴースト****)**"

His zanpakuto slowly disappeared. Ichigo's eyes were open in surprise. He looked around, but he didn't see the sword. Suddenly, something tried to slash him from the side, but at the last minute, Ichigo blocked with his sword. He noticed he got a slight cut on his arm and he was losing a lot of blood. The zanpakuto appeared again in the man's hand. Ichigo looked at him straight in the eye.

"Who the hell are you?" The man didn't answer. Ichigo looked at him and asked again.

"I said: who are you?" This time the man answered.

"For now, it is not necessary for you to know my name. Right now, you are keeping me from my prey. And for that, I must kill you." And he charged straight towards Ichigo.

He was fast. Ichigo blocked his attack with his sword and tried to attack him again, but he disappeared in thin air. The man re-appeared in front of Rukia, blocking her from Ichigo's sight. Rukia stared dumbfounded. She reached for her katana, pulled it out of her sheath and held it in front of her.

"Dance, Sode No Shirayuki **(Sleeved White Snow ****袖白雪****)**"

A beautiful white sword appeared in her hand. Rukia held her zanpakuto up in a defensive stance. Ichigo saw the man standing, but he didn't see Rukia since he was blocking the way. He saw that the man wasn't paying attention so he could attack him from the back.

"Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu **(****Heavenly**** Chain Slaying Moon****天鎖斬月****)**" He looked at the man to make sure his aim was correct.

"Getsuga Tenshō **(****Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer** **月牙天衝****)**"

A huge black energy wave headed straight towards the man. Suddenly, he disappeared again. Ichigo's attack headed straight towards Rukia. Rukia's eyes were wide open in fear. She tried to block it with her sword, but it broke and hit her straight in her chest. Ichigo saw Rukia get hit by his own attack, and he ran to her yelling her name. The man watched as Rukia died and Ichigo struggle to save her. He was amused.

"Until we meet again, Kurosaki Ichigo" And he disappeared.

"Rukia, hold on! Rukia!" He pushed himself towards her. He flash stepped and appeared behind Rukia. As she fell, he caught her in her arms. Rukia's face was pale and cold and her eyes were dark and lifeless. But he heard her voice.

"I-Ichigo…" Her voice was weaker than ever.

"Rukia, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to hurt you…" He tightened his grip on her.

"It's okay… Don't be sorry, Ichigo… I-I'm fine…" Rukia coughed blood on to the ground.

"Don't talk, Rukia. We need to get you some help."

Ichigo stood up carrying Rukia in his arms. He heard a voice behind him.

"Is she okay, Mister?"

Ichigo turned around to see the girl standing there looking at Rukia's pale face. He didn't know her exact condition. He hit her hard. He felt Rukia's reiatsu drop terribly.

"She'll be fine, once I get her someone to heal her." He forced a warm smile on his face.

Suddenly, he heard someone running towards them. Alarmed, he grabbed his sword to protect them.

"KUROSAKI-KUN!" It was Orihime. She was running as fast as she could. Behind her, he saw Uryuu and Sado. Ichigo dropped his sword and turned towards them. As Orihime saw Rukia in his arms, she stopped running.

"K-Kuchiki-san…" Her eyes were wide open, staring in horror. "W-what happened?"

Ichigo didn't really want to explain to her.

"I'll tell you all after, but right now, please Inoue-san, save Rukia…" His eyes showed hint of sorrow in them and it looked like he was about to cry. "A-and Ishida, can you take this soul for me? Thanks…"

Orihime nodded and asked him to put Rukia on the ground.

"Thank you Inoue-san…"

A giant light shield appeared around Rukia. Ichigo sat down on the ground beside her, his eyes focused on her pale, lifeless face.

A couple of minutes later, the light shield around Rukia broke. She still had the cut across her chest and she wasn't fully healed. She was trying to get up.

"Rukia, what are you doing? Let Inoue heal you. You're in no condition to be getting up." Ichigo was trying to get her to stay down.

"Ichigo, I'll be just fine. Don't worry-…"

Rukia was cut off by a sudden pain in her chest and she fell in to Ichigo's arms. She passed out and she was trembling in pain. Ichigo placed her head on his lap as he told Orihime to continue healing her. Orihime nodded and the light shield formed again. Then Uryuu and Sado walked up behind him. He knew what they were going to ask. They were going to ask for an explanation. The last thing he wanted to talk about.

"I already know what you're gonna ask." Ichigo groaned.

"Kurosaki, we just want to help you and Kuchiki-san." Uryuu replied.

Ichigo sighed and told them the story of what happened.

"And this was my fault… It's my fault that she's in this condition… it's my fault she almost died… It's my fault that I could protect her… that I couldn't protect Rukia… Dammit!" Ichigo's voice was shaking and he felt his eyes fill up with tears. He shut them tight and clenched his fists so tight that she was shaking. He took his fist and smashed it into the ground.

"Ichigo… It's not your fault. Don't worry about it." Sado said with a calm voice.

Suddenly, the light shield around Rukia disappeared. Her wound from across her chest was gone but she was covered in blood. Her face was regaining its original color. Ichigo lifted her up in his arms and held her close to his chest. He stood up and turned towards his friends.

"Thank you Inoue-san. I owe you. And thank you Uryuu and Sado for listening to me."

"No need to, Kurosaki-kun. I'm just doing my job. And plus, I did this for Kuchiki-san's life." She said with a sincere smile.

"But still, thank you again."

They smiled at each other and Ichigo took off with Rukia. He went into his own room from the window which he and Rukia went out. He placed her on his bed and watched her sleep. There were so many times that she got hurt and almost died because of him. For example, when the arrancars first appeared.

_*Flashback*_

_Shortly after her fight with Di Roy, Rukia and Ichigo met up together. Suddenly an Arrancar with blue hair and a cold stare. _

"_Which one of you two, is the strongest?" He asked._

_Rukia's eyes were wide open in fear as she sensed great power._

"_ICHIGO, RUN!" She yelled after him. But suddenly, a hand passed through her body. The Arrancar pulled his hand out and Rukia fell to the ground, her body lifeless. _

_Ichigo stared in horror. She was so eager for his protection that she died on the spot. _

_*End of Flashback*_

Ichigo clenched his fists on his lap. But suddenly, a hand was placed on top of his own.

"Rukia…" Ichigo whispered. "I'm sorry…"

"Idiot… I'm fine." Rukia made a small smile.

"I promise you, I won't let you get hurt anymore…"

"Ichigo…"

**Okay that's it for now! **

**Comment and review and please NO FLAMERS! **

**Who will be the mystery man that they saw?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm really sorry about this late update :( I've just been too busy to get anything done… And I had a huge writer's block for a long time…**

**So this is chapter 2 of "I won't let you fall again…" **

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Please understand…**

* * *

Rukia chased Ichigo down the school hallway. Her wounds we're gone, but Ichigo couldn't let his pain go. He caused Rukia so much pain. She shoved everyone who got in her way of getting to Ichigo.

"Ichigo! Don't ignore me, Ichigo!" She yelled.

He ignored her voice and kept walking, his bangs covering his eyes, showing no sign of expression. Rukia pushed through the crowd and grabbed his arm. He stopped walking.

"Ichigo…"

Ichigo stood there for a while, not moving or saying anything.

"Ichigo, you haven't said anything to me all morning, and now you're ignoring me. Ever since what happened last night, you've been acting different. What's wrong, Ichigo?" She asked with a sad expression on her face.

"It's nothing Rukia. There's nothing to worry about." He said, finally turning towards her.

"Then, why are you ignoring me? Ichigo, I know that there is something wrong. You've been like this ever since the attack last night…"

"Because… It's because of what happened last night!" Ichigo exclaimed, Rukia stared, her eyes wide open. "Do you not remember what happened?!"

"I-" Rukia started, but she couldn't finish.

"You got hurt yesterday because of me, and you're acting like none of this happened! And this time, it wasn't because of my inner hollow, but because of me. I don't want to hurt you anymore, Rukia."

He pulled his arm away from Rukia's grip and continued walking. Rukia stood there as he walked away, speechless, and her legs felt numb. She just watched him walk away, fading from her sight. A little while after he was gone, she looked down at her feet. She still didn't understand everything, but she understood Ichigo's pain. There was nothing he could ever hide from her.

Every single step Ichigo took, he walked a bit faster. When he got outside, he suddenly stopped when he felt a strange reiatsu approach him. He took a Kon's Soul Candy out of his back and swallowed it. He separated his soul from his body leaving it with Kon sitting on the ground.

"Hey, Ichigo, what's the big deal?" Kon asked confused.

"Just watch my body and make sure Rukia doesn't come after me. "

Kon nodded and Ichigo took off.

'_Where is he?_' Ichigo thought.

He jumped from roof to roof searching for the reiatsu. Suddenly, a man with raven hair and dark eyes appeared in front of him. It was the Shinigami from yesterday.

"Are you here to kill me, Kurosaki Ichigo?" He asked with a smirk.

Ichigo didn't answer. Is that what he wanted? Then he thought about Rukia in his arms. Her pale face, her dark lifeless eyes and her Shinigami uniform covered in blood. His hands clenched around Zangetsu. His bangs covered his eyes. No one could tell what he was feeling right now. He stepped back and charged towards the man. Their swords clashed and reiatsu blasted through Karakura.

Rukia walked home from school, alone, thinking about Ichigo. Suddenly, the reiatsu pressure pushed her down. She fell down onto her knees and her head was spinning. She recognized one of them. It was… Ichigo! She pushed herself up onto her feet and blasted out of her gigai. Rukia flash stepped towards Ichigo without hesitation and pulled out her sword. She spun it around in a circle and called out her zanpakutou.

"Dance, Sode No Shirayuki!" A beautiful with blade of ice formed and a pure white ribbon spun into a circle.

Ichigo's face turned to see Rukia's eyes looking at him. He lay on the ground unable to move.

"R-Rukia… I-" But Rukia cut his off.

"I already told you this before Ichigo. I don't need you protecting me. I could fight my own battles." She told him quietly.

"Then, I'll fight with you." He said, using Zangetsu to stand up. He held it up and yelled, "Bankai!"

His Shinigami uniform changed and his zanpakutou became smaller with a chain, "Tensa Zangetsu."

"Ichigo... I wanted to show you what I've been training on so I could fight by your side when you were gone."

Ichigo's eyes widened as she swiped Sode no Shirayuki to the side, "Bankai."

An explosion of snow and ice blasted everywhere enveloping Rukia in snow. "Shirayuki no kāten" **(白い雪のカーテン ****Curtain of white snow) **

Snow and iced scattered everywhere freezing all of their surroundings. Her movements were graceful and elegant as she swung around a white blade, similar to Ichigo's, with a long ribbon at the end, with bells of ice that made a ringing sound whenever she moved. Ichigo stared in surprise at what stood before him.

"You… You got Bankai… to fight with me?" He said, amazed.

"Ichigo, I want to fight by your side. I never want to leave you alone… I told you this one day in the past… If you get hurt, then I'll support you… If you can't move, then I'll fight in your place… If you're in pain then I'll bear your pain! You're my friend Ichigo, I don't want you getting hurt and I never want you to think you cause me any pain."

"Yeah… You're right…" He said with a small smile.

The man called over to the two. "Are you done yet? I have business to take care of." He charged towards Ichigo. Ichigo didn't realize until the man was meters away from him. His eyes were wide open in shock. Not because of the unexpected charge, but because Rukia stepped in front of him and the blade broke Shirayuki no kāten and pierced Rukia in the chest.

"Ichigo… Are you… alright…?" Rukia whispered shakily.

The man withdrew the zanpakutou and Rukia's body fell limply, from the air to the ground. But before she could hit the ground, Ichigo raced after her, one arm under her legs and the other holding her shoulders. He shut his eyes tight. Ichigo called her hoping for her to hit him in the head and calling him an idiot for acting weak. But there was no response. He started shaking her, and then he finally stopped. "Rukia… There's so much I wanted to say… I'm not letting you die here… Please… Don't die on me… Rukia…"

Ichigo's reiatsu flared everywhere as his anger started to rise. When his reiatsu started to calm down, he was no longer in his regular shinigami uniform. He changed into Bankai and his hollow mask was placed on. His sword was in his hand while carrying Rukia. He placed her down gently in the mid-air and charged towards the man.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, are you going to kill me?"

"No, but I'll take you down, for Rukia's sake…" And in one blow, Ichigo slashed the man with Tensa Zangetsu.

"Wha- How…" His body faded and he disappeared.

Ichigo headed towards Rukia. He made his mask disappear as he looked at Rukia's face. He knew that she wouldn't want to see her like that, but she wasn't here to tell him that was she? He shut his eyes and turned away, but someone grabbed lightly his pants. Ichigo turned around and saw Rukia holding his pants and looking at him. His eyes widened to see her alive.

"Don't look at me with that stupid expression, Ichigo…" She said weakly.

"R-Rukia…! You're alive…" He said surprised.

"Of course I'm alive fool… I wouldn't die so easily…" She smiled a little.

"Rukia, I thought I lost you for real this time! Why do you keep on taking the attacks that weren't meant to hurt you?"

"Because I care about you idiot… I don't want you getting hurt or seeing you in pain…"

"But… I'm sorry I'm causing _you_ so much pain and I'm sorry I'm getting in your way…"

"Don't say that, Ichigo. If you get hurt, then I'll support you! If you can't move, then I'll fight in your place! If you're in pain, I'll bear your pain! I've told you this before, fool!" Rukia shouted, or tried to at least. She winced in pain as she yelled.

"I need to get you to Urahara." Ichigo said urgently.

He rushed towards the Urahara Shop. Ichigo bursted in through the door.

"Urahara! Urahara-san!" He called.

Kisuke Urahara walked through the back door. "Ah, Kurosaki-san! What brings you here?"

"You need to help Rukia."

Urahara examined the injuries. The cut was terrible. "Bring her to the back. I'll go get some bandages."

Ichigo placed her down on the mat. Her face was pale, yet peaceful. She must have drifted off into her slumber while he brought her to the Urahara Shop. He brushed a strand of her raven hair away from her face. "Idiot… You still don't get it, do you?" Ichigo mumbled. "I don't protect you because I don't think you can take care of yourself, it's because if something ever happened to you, then I wouldn't have something to protect…"

Urahara walked in and fixed Rukia's injuries. "I'll leave you two here for now…" He told Ichigo as he walked out of the room.

Ichigo's eyes were fixated on Rukia's bandages. They were covering her abdomen and her left shoulder. The wound was deep, but not fatal.

Suddenly, Rukia began to squirm and her eyelids slowly fluttered open, revealing her bright violet eyes. Ichigo felt relief wash over him to see that she was okay.

She slowly sat up and smiled warmly. "What's with that idiotic face of yours, Ichigo?"

Ichigo gritted his teeth as he tried to contain his tears from seeing that she was okay. Rukia held her hand out to touch his cheek. "Ichigo…"

But before she reached him, Ichigo wrapped his arms around her petite body and hugged her tightly. Her eyes widened in surprise, but she made no attempt to push him away. "I'm just… glad you're alright!" He exclaimed.

Rukia's lips formed a small smile. "I would never die, Ichigo. I can't leave an idiot like you to do stupid things if I'm gone…"

"Rukia… I… I'm sorry! If I lost you, I don't what I would do!"

"Idiot… Always apologizing…"

* * *

**And that's it for chapter 2! I hope you all liked it! There will be more coming in the next chapter! *smirk* **

**Anyways, please favourite and NO FLAMERS. Please and thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is Chapter 3 of 'I won't let you fall again'! I hope you guys like it! This chapter is mostly nothing but fluff and stuff, so the next chapter will have more action and fighting and stuff. **

**I worked hard on this chapter since I've never wrote anything with fluffiness… **

**Anyways, please enjoy!**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Dreams and nightmares_**

* * *

The next day, Ichigo had brought Rukia back to his house. He placed her on his bed and he sat on the floor. Rukia pulled herself up so she was in a sitting position. "W-Wait, Ichigo, this is your bed. You should sleep in it." She said.

"Well, you the injured one so you sleep in it." He replied.

Rukia shook her head. "No, that's not right. This is your bed, and your room."

"Rukia, I'm not letting you sleep in that stuffy closet. It's not good for you." He sighed.

"For the last time, Ichigo, this is your room. But since I can't let you sleep on the floor, you can sleep beside me." She said, shifting so she can give him space.

Ichigo turned bright red in realization of what Kuchiki Rukia had just said. She had asked him to sleep in the same bed as her. His bed was already pretty small, so sleeping in the same bed would mean his body pressed close to Rukia's. Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "Uh, Rukia… Do you realize what you just said…" He asked her.

It took Rukia a few seconds before she finally realized what she had just said. "NO! I-I didn't mean it that way!" She yelled, not being able to pronounce her words properly. "I-I meant that… I'll sleep facing this way and y-you'll sleep… Fool!" She hit him really hard at the back of his head.

Ichigo scowled, rubbing the spot where she had hit. Rukia curled up in a little ball in the corner of the bed. Ichigo sat on the bed with her. "Come on, midget. You need some sleep."

She lay down on one side of the bed while Ichigo lay on the other. He let her have all the blankets since he didn't really need them. A few minutes have passed and Rukia was already fast asleep. Ichigo glanced at her sleeping peacefully. When she slept, she seemed so weak and vulnerable that he had the urge to hold her in his arms, protecting her from harm. But Rukia didn't need protecting. She was much stronger than she looked. It was her who has protected Ichigo countless times after all…

A dark, cloaked figure stood at the top of a building, looking over Karakura Town. The cloak hid half his face, and his clothes. He smirked as he looked up at the pale, silver moon. "Kurosaki Ichigo… You may have killed one of my partners, but there are more to come…" He said, as other cloaked figures appeared by his side.

"Who shall take Kuchiki Rukia?" One of them asked with a female voice.

"My dear Asami-chan, the pleasure is all yours." A male said, grinning.

The one known as Asami smiled. "Perfect… The rest of you can take Kurosaki Ichigo." She said. "I want to be the only one taking Kuchiki-sama."

* * *

Rukia was sleeping peacefully and dreaming that she was with Ichigo near the river. But suddenly, her dream turned into a nightmare…

_There was nothing but darkness surrounding her, and Ichigo had disappeared. She was all alone now. Then, a woman in a black cloak appeared in front of her. She had black hair with white highlights and piercing green-yellow eyes. She pulled out a blade from her sheath, and Ichigo appeared beside her, covered in blood. She took her blade and was about to pierce Ichigo with it. Rukia called his name, trying to wake him up, but he lay there, still. "Ichigo!" She yelled._

_The woman smiled. "Watch the man of your heart die in front of you, Kuchiki Rukia…" She whispered. "Remember my name, and fill your heart with hate…"_

_"No! Don't hurt him!" Rukia begged._

_The woman's lips moved, pronouncing her name, but Rukia only worried about Ichigo who lay there, his life in this woman's hands. "My name is…"_

_"Tanaka Asami…" Rukia said through her teeth with rage as Asami's blade came down to Ichigo's body. _

"I-Ichigo…" She said in her sleep, rolling around.

Ichigo's eyes slowly opened, wondering what Rukia had been mumbling about. He saw her tumbling around in her sleep and breathing heavily; it was obvious she was having a nightmare. "Rukia…" He said quietly.

Rukia's eyes snapped open and she was back in Ichigo's room. Her shirt was soaked with her sweat, her hair was tousled, and her breaths were heavy. She buried her face in both her hands and tried to even out her breathing. When she lifted her face, she realized that Ichigo was awake. Ichigo brushed a few strands away and placed his face close to hers. "Are you alright, Rukia?" He asked.

She ran her fingers through her hair, and took a deep breath. She kept reminding herself that it was only a dream and there was nothing to worry about. She shook her head. "I'm fine. Go back to sleep…" Rukia replied.

Ichigo pulled her roughly into his arms and held her tightly. Rukia, who has been trying to hide her fear, let out a bitter sob, afraid for Ichigo. Ichigo knew that Rukia was a strong young woman, but he could already see right through her. She continuously told herself in her head, '_It was only a dream… There is nothing to worry about… It was only a dream…_' But after a while, she had a hard time believing her own words. It felt so real. The way the woman spoke to her, the way her heart pounded against her chest, the way she _killed _Ichigo.

Rukia balled up Ichigo's shirt in her hands, and tried to stop her tears. After a while, she finally fell asleep on Ichigo. Ichigo hadn't realized until it had been silent for quite a while. He stayed still, not wanting to wake Rukia. And before he even knew it, he fell asleep too, his arms wrapped around Rukia protectively.

* * *

Tanaka Asami sat on one of the electricity posts on top of Karakura town. She had a sly smile on her face, gripping her zanpakutou. She had found out Kuchiki Rukia's weakness. "Kuchiki-sama… The fun has just begun…" She said to nobody in particular.

* * *

**A/N: OOUUUHHHH…. Cliffy-ness! Kind of… I guess…**

**So, I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I'm just not that good at writing fluff… Yet this chapter didn't even have fluff… You know what? I should work on writing fluff… **

**Anyways, I have already started on the next chapter, so keep looking out for notices and updates!**

**Thanks!**

**Comment/review and favorite! Please ****NO**** flamers. I beg of you.**


End file.
